This invention relates to a bridge which is composed of bridge modules and which may be deployed by a launching device. The bridge has two side girders and a central girder which is longitudinally slidably coupled to the side girders and which has approximately the same height as the side girders.
A bridge of the above-outlined type is disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 3,138,853. The central girder is first extended as an initial carrier, over the obstacle to be spanned and thereafter the bridge modules formed of two side girders and one central part connecting the two side girders--which as viewed together have the shape of an inverted U--are positioned at one bank on the initial carrier (central girder) and pushed thereover onto the opposite bank. For such a displacement, roller-and-rail guides are used which are arranged in the upper zone of the central girder and which connect the central girder with the central part of the bridge modules. Such a coupling is retained in the finished bridge so that the central girder is, by virtue of such a connection, utilized as a load carrier when the bridge is in service.